


You'vwe Finally Figured it Out, Ampora.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bullying, Humanstuck, M/M, Poor babies..., Unspoken Affections, trigger warning: suicide, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you finally understand. It was such a simple thing, really, to have figured out. When you and Kankri had been working on that stupid Civics project together, you should have connected the dots. It was on his damn hand all day.</p><p>TW: Red means dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'vwe Finally Figured it Out, Ampora.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of the saddest HS things I've written. I posted this on dA too, a while ago.

(?) ==> Be Cronus Ampora

Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you finally understand. It was such a simple thing, really, to have figured out. When you and Kankri had been working on that stupid Civics project together, you should have connected the dots. It was on his damn hand all day.

TW: Red means dead.

You were just too fucking stupid to have understood it. And when he’d dropped his pencil case and the damn thing had spilled its contents. You saw the industrial razorblade disappear under his palm after he fell to the floor in a panic after the little pouch. You saw him slip it into the rolled up sleeve of his sweater when he thought you weren’t looking.

You saw the other kids bully him, but he was a sophomore and you were a junior, so you didn’t do anything. You knew he sat alone under the stairs or in the bathroom alternatively for lunch. You heard kids tell him to shut the fuck up all the time.  
You were there when he was shoved down the stairs, or his things were stolen and thrown in the trash, and the times he’d been slapped around in the hallway. You knew people said things to him, the sort of things no one should ever have to hear.

Freak. Know-it-all. Bitch. Faggot. Skankri.

You watched when one of his classmates slipped a note into his locker, and when he opened it, it had told him to kill himself. You saw the tears well up as he slammed his locker and grabbed a fistful of his messenger bag strap, darting into the bathroom. You heard him sobbing as you passed a few minutes after the next period’s bell had rung.  
He had uploaded the project when you two had finished it, with a note in an email with the finished document attached. 

Hell9 Cr9nus, I finished the pr9ject 6y myself when y9u missed 9ur free peri9d in j9ining me t9 d9 s9. I h9pe I’ve managed t9 express y9ur 9pini9n 9n the su6ject in the essay well en9ugh t9 suit y9u. It was a pleasure w9rking with y9u, Cr9nus. (:B –Kankri Vantas

And now you were one of the lone people standing at six in the morning at his sigil in the gym, adding a single white rose and a folded note to the scarce pile of gifts placed by mostly teachers and a few well-meaning students. You were sitting in the bleachers beside his little collection, head in your hands, shoulders shaking. 

You were crying for Kankri Vantas. Because Kankri Vantas, your chipper, talkative, intelligent Civics project partner, had killed himself two nights ago. He was gone, and you couldn’t help but blame yourself.

Kankri, I knowv you thought I was lewvd and inappropriate, but wve had somefin good going on. I liked you. You wvere pretty cool. And nowv, I miss the (ha, TW: foul language) shit outta you. You’vwe been gone twvo days, and I can feel this hole or somefin wvithout you. I miss your quips in Civwics. You wvere the best partner I could’vwe evwer asked for. I hope you’re happier now, Kankri. –Cronus Ampora


End file.
